When Cute Girls Go Bad
by Cheese Nachos Supreme
Summary: As Ash and co. travel across the Unova region, Snivy has been making a lot of friends and the same number of enemies. When Iris' Emolga meets Kathryn's Gothita, they get together to plan their revenge... and even that grass snake can't squirm out of this one. What happens next when the cute girls go bad? ...SnivyxOshawott later on.
1. Sweet Revenge

**~When Cute Girls Go Bad~**

**Chapter One: Sweet Revenge**

Emolga was flying by herself one sunny afternoon. The Trainers were having lunch, and since she'd swiped three whole lunches (Oshawott's, Tepig's, Scraggy's) today, she felt full and had decided to go on a stroll in the fields. However, Ash's other Pokémon, this female grass snake called Snivy, found out about her scheme and reported her to the Trainers, that horrid tattletale. So instead of a simple stroll, Emolga was actually sulking as she flew along.

That was when she heard a rustle coming from the bush to her right, and the next second a black and white Pokémon with blue eyes and red lips barreled straight out and slammed into her, sending both toppling to the ground.

"Hey, what's the big idea?!" she snapped. "What was that for?!" She wasn't in the best of moods.

"Sorry!" the little Pokémon said brightly. "Hey, are you Ash's Pokémon? Have you seen any Scraggy around here?"

Emolga glared at her. "What? He's grumbling over a lost lunch. What business do you want with him, anyway? And how'd you know about Ash?"

"Oh, me and my Trainer Kathryn met him sometime ago," the Pokémon replied. "We asked him to trade Scraggy to us since he's SOO cute, but he refused. He was so annoying. But..."

"But what?" Emolga asked, seemingly very interested in this juicy bit of gossip.

"There's someone else more annoying than Ash," Gothita's eyes went dark and she almost looked murderous. "A Pokémon."

Emolga's ears perked up and her eyes widened. "Oh, I think I know who you're talking about. Let me guess... The Pokémon's a she?"

"Yup."

"And she's a Grass snake?"

"Yup."

"Slender body, leafy tail, almond eyes?"

"Yup."

"Ah. Snivy, isn't it?"

"Yes," Gothita stared at Emolga. "How'd you know?"

"Of course I do." Emolga snickered. "Well then, um..."

"Gothita."

"Well then, Gothita, we've definitely got one thing in common."

Gothita glared at her with disgust. "What have we got in common? I haven't got anything in common with YOU."

Emolga glared back. "I meant, the thing we've got in common is that we both really, really HATE that Snivy."

Gothita stared. "You hate her too, err... Whatsername?"

Emolga told Gothita her name, nodded, and told her the many reasons why.

Gothita's eyes widened. "What, she STOLE your heart's love and now he's in love with her instead?! Ooh, I would've wanted to punch her face if I were you. I so want to get back at her. She's the one who dashed my hopes of being together with Scraggy."

"She's the one who dashed my hopes of being together with OSHAWOTT!" Emolga snapped.

Emolga and Gothita simply stood there, so angry that they were glaring at each other breathlessly.

Suddenly they both smiled meaningfully.

"I know you're thinking what I'm thinking, Gothita," Emolga grinned slyly. "And I think it's a good plan. But we're gonna need to do a few... Preparations."


	2. Clay's Excadrill

**~When Cute Girls Go Bad~**

**Chapter Two: Clay's Excadrill**

Later that noon, Emolga watched as Gothita had a little "conference" with Clay's Excadrill which involved a series of foot-stamping and yelling. Gothita could have been a crybaby little girl asking for a balloon or an ice cream or a lollipop for all Emolga knew.

After meeting Gothita, Ash and co. had decided to have a practice battle. It had been Ash vs. Iris, as usual. Ash had used his Scraggy - and Emolga could hear Gothita squealing in the bushes as they battled - and Iris had used Emolga herself. As agreed beforehand, Emolga had used Volt Switch to escape. But this time, the difference was that it was going to take much harder for Iris to find her, because Emolga wasn't even _in_ that area anymore.

She had skipped out with Gothita. To Clay's gym.

Clay's Excadrill. One of the few Pokémon who could KO Snivy rather easily. Since at that particular challenge Emolga had been perched on Iris' shoulder, she had clearly seen Excadrill slam into Snivy with his horn of steel so hard that she had crashed into the rock wall of Clay's gym, rendering her unconscious with just a single Horn Drill.

Emolga sighed, hearing Gothita's shouts get louder. Suddenly she was in an endless void of emptiness. The fight had gone out of her since she realized - a little too late - that Gothita was pushy to _everyone_, including those who were her allies. Only one hour with Gothita and she was exhausted.

What was it with Snivy, anyway? Why did she and Gothita hate her so much? What had she done to deserve what Emolga and Gothita were planning for her?

According to Gothita, Snivy once defeated her in battle. Emolga had fought against rolling her eyes. Well, that wasn't too big a problem, was that. Every Pokémon gets KOed once. That wasn't anything out of the ordinary for a Trainer's Pokémon.

But Gothita's next reason had injected a new wave of hatred into Emolga. Gothita had said, Snivy had humiliated her in front of her heart's love, namely Scraggy. Speaking of true love, Emolga stiffened, hating the grass snake more than ever.

There was a Pokémon named Oshawott and like Snivy, he was also one of Ash's Pokémon. Emolga had always had a soft spot for him. He was a small Water-type Pokémon with fighting spirit, and was very brave indeed. Emolga didn't deny the fact that she liked him.

There was just one problem: Oshawott didn't like her back. And that was where Snivy came in.

Emolga didn't know how Oshawott could see her and Snivy so differently. OK, so maybe she was the "I want to run away from trouble" type while Snivy was one of those who "faces fear with eyes wide open". So maybe Snivy had saved Oshawott from certain death a few times and vice versa. So maybe Snivy was brave up to the point of sacrificing her own life to save the others'. So maybe Oshawott saw something attractive in her.

But it still left bruises in her heart.

* * *

"...Bruises? Wounds, more like," Emolga thought with hatred as she and Gothita went out of Clay's gym. Excadrill wasn't far behind - he just needed to get out of the gym without Clay seeing.

"Brilliant, we've got one Pokémon on our side. We'll just need to get the other one," Gothita said. "Mark my words, Emolga - these two will be the perfect Pokémon to have on our side when we put our plan in action!"

Emolga herself nodded. Nothing should go wrong when they get the plan in action. Oh, she really hated that snake so much that she couldn't wait for it to start.

And then she'll pay, and she'll pay dearly.


	3. Trip's Frillish

**~When Cute Girls Go Bad~**

**Chapter Three: Trip's Frillish**

...

She'll pay!

...

* * *

Emolga was more than just a bit impatient when she was waiting for Gothita to finish talking to Trip's Frillish. She had told Gothita that she'd once seen Snivy battle Trip's Frillish. His ability had only enabled her to use physical attacks, and he had dangerously retaliated with Mean Look and Water Pulse. Like Excadrill, he was also one of the few to have defeated Snivy.

"Brilliant, our army is shaping up," Gothita said once she'd finished. "If only my Trainer's Deerling could see me now, she'd be so jealous." She let out a weird little laugh. "She's so helpless she does everything Kathryn tells her to do. Pffft, what a helpless little baby."

But Emolga was silent.

_If only my Trainer's Deerling could see me now, she'd be so jealous._

Was that what she and Gothita were?

Were they just jealous?

...No, Emolga thought with a slight surge of hatred. We only want to get what's rightfully ours, what every girl longs for.

_Love._

_Watch out, Snake. We're coming for you._

* * *

...

Later in the afternoon, Emolga turned up back in the group's camp. Iris, of course, in turn hugged and scolded Emolga that she didn't know whether to act happy and relieved or spoiled and pouty. Well, at least she was back in the group, so they could finally get started.

A few moments later Emolga took Ash's Scraggy and Iris' Axew out for a walk in the forest to pick apples. As Emolga knew she would, Snivy, the group's self-proclaimed guardian, followed behind with an ever-deepening frown. Snivy didn't trust Emolga after the particular event which Ash jokingly calls "Emolga and the New Volt Switch".

But that, Emolga thought, was part of the plan. She smiled.

Making sure that Snivy was watching, Emolga pretended to 'discover' apples which she and Gothita had prepared. She handed them to Scraggy and Axew. They beamed as they accepted them. "Thanks, Emolga!" Axew said cluelessly. Scraggy was already too busy munching.

Emolga smiled, and Snivy's frown deepened.

They both took a huge greedy bite... And the next second they were like Snow White, lying on the hard ground as the apples dropped out of their frozen hands.

The juice from the Sleep Seed would of course wear off, and Scraggy and Axew would only discover that they'd fallen asleep full-bellied in the forest, and, of course, that Emolga was nowhere to be seen. But for now, Emolga the wicked witch's job was to hide them in a safe place away from the wild Pokémon but easy enough for them to get back to their Trainers.

As if on cue, Snivy sprang forward. "What have you done to them, Emolga?!" she demanded.

And as if on cue once again, there was a shrill shout from the bushes which Emolga knew was Gothita's.

"FRILLISH, NOW! MEAN LOOK!"

The bush rustled and Trip's Frillish leapt out of it, shooting a Mean Look at Snivy. Snivy's eyes turned as wide as saucers, and she fell back with a stunned groan. She could no longer move.

Gothita waltzed out of the bush smugly with Clay's Excadrill in tow. She stood in front of Snivy, and Emolga flew to join her.

"So we meet again," Gothita said in a murderous voice. She seemed to be about to say more villainess-type things but Emolga quickly nudged her. They had to get to the point before those two Snow Whites woke up.

Gothita sighed, glared at Emolga for a moment before turning back to Snivy. Finally did get to the point.

"You're coming with us."


	4. Cornered

**~When Cute Girls Go Bad~**

**Chapter Four: Cornered**

Gothita had Excadrill carry Snivy to a secluded part of the forest far away from the Trainers, so they wouldn't suspect that anything strange was going on.

Well. She did say "carry", but Excadrill must have misinterpreted her words since he was half-carrying but half-dragging her along the forest floor.

Finally, as Excadrill threw her down onto the grass in the designated place, the Mean Look wore off and Snivy sat up, glaring at Emolga and Gothita. "What's going on? What business do you want wiith me?" she snapped. "And... What are those two doing here?"

Gothita smiled with malice when she saw Snivy's eyes widen ever so slightly.

_Gotcha._

"Oh, it's nothing big, really," Gothita said, striding to and fro. "We just want to get back at you. Get even. Do you still remember the time when I asked Ash to trade Scraggy to Kathryn?" Gothita went on. "You busted my plans to be together with him. You even humiliated me in front of him and the other Pokémon."

"And of course, you still remember Emolga and the New Volt Switch," Emolga added, standing next to Gothita. "You thwarted all our plans. And now we're going to make it even."

"What? Get even? I think you're talking nonsense," Snivy snapped, standing up. "Whatever. I'm going back. I need to wake up Scraggy and Axew."

"You'll do no such thing!" Gothita yelled.

"Say what you will, but you can't keep me here," Snivy snarled, stepping forward. She was starting to get surrounded by little green leaves.

Emolga was too quick for her.

"Aerial Ace!" she suddenly shouted and sprang forward. She caught Snivy by surprise and slashed at her while divebombing through the air. With a cry of pain, the snake fell backward. Emolga folded her wings and landed back beside Gothita. "One more funny business and Excadrill's gonna do something worse than that," Gothita threatened, and Emolga nodded in agreement.

Suddenly there was a shrill sound. Both girls were surprised when they realized that it was the sound of Snivy laughing. The snake was laughing as she picked herself up, swiping casually at the wound on her cheek.

"Excadrill, eh?" There was a naughty glint in her eyes. "Excadrill... And Trip's Frillish. Oh, I get it now. You brought those two over because you think you can't 'get even'... Or should I say beat me... By yourselves. So obvious."

"What?!" Gothita's face turned an impressive shade of red. "That's not true! We can SO beat you."

"So why bring Excadrill and Frillish, then?" Snivy challenged smugly.

"Because... Because we want to defeat you with powerful moves so you know how much it hurts to..."

"To what?" Snivy tossed her head.

"To... Um... To... To get hurt," Gothita finished lamely.

Snivy snorted. "Yeah, right. Wait, so are you saying _your_ moves aren't powerful?"

"What?! But... That's not what I meant!" Gothita cried in frustration, and gradually no sound came out until she just stood there opening and closing her mouth like a goldfish.

Finally, she exploded. "THAT'S IT," she snapped, the bow-shaped antennae on her head glowing with psychic power. Suddenly a rope of purple psychic energy appeared out of nowhere and tied itself around Snivy. "GAH!" Snivy cried as some invisible force slammed her against a tree. Ouch! Her head was throbbing now.

Gothita stepped forward menacingly. "You're going to regret everything you did to mess with us, Snivy," she growled. "Emolga and I have had enough." Emolga nodded robotically.

"Mess with you?" Snivy snarled. "What exactly have I done to mess with-" She broke off with a gasp as the rope suddenly tightened around her.

"Gothita-let-go-of-me-" she wheezed.

As Snivy sat there gasping for air, Emolga shot Gothita a meaningful glance. "You probably should," she said. "Excadrill and Frillish haven't had their fun yet." Gothita blinked as if she'd just remembered something and said, "Oh, you're right. My bad." She snapped her fingers and Snivy's rope loosened.

Gothita smiled sweetly at Excadrill and Frillish. "It's your turn, boys. Give her the last punishment." Excadrill and Frillish nodded seriously and stepped towards Snivy.

She struggled up. "Last punishment? Sounds mighty serious. Are they going to kill me?" She laughed bitterly.

Gothita's smile went wider. "Wow, you really are smart. However did you guess?"

Snivy suddenly realized that she was serious. This was serious. She was in serious trouble. "You can't do that," she snapped. "What about Ash and the other Pokémon? What will you tell them?"

"Oh, don't worry. We'll take care of that," Emolga said lightly. She blinked innocently. "I'll lie."

"You can't do this, Emolga," Snivy exclaimed. "You can't-!"

She didn't get to finish her sentence because the next second Frillish had used Mean Look again, followed by a Water Pulse, and another, and another.

The whole time, Snivy had been unable to do anything since she was tied up. A few Water Pulses later, Snivy had stars dancing before her eyes and the world around her was spinning. With a moan she slumped helplessly to the ground.

But they weren't quite finished with her yet. Gothita's magic rope forced her against the wall again, and then it was Excadrill's turn to attack. The steel horn on his head shone, bouncing light off it. Snivy, with horror, realized that she knew this move from a bad experience in Clay's gym.

Excadrill was going to use Horn Drill, a one-hit KO move. At that time, the move had knocked her out. What would it do to her now, if she was immobilized and already weak?

Gothita and Emolga were going to kill her. Literally.

And Snivy could do nothing but watch as Excadrill ran towards her, his steel horn pointed straight at her.

Emolga's voice floated from the sidelines: "Don't worry about a thing! I'm so good at fibbing, Ash'll never know. Oh..." - she smirked - "And I'll make sure to tell Oshawott too!"

The name triggered a train of memories in Snivy's mind, and her life flashed before her eyes as Excadrill - and certain death - got nearer and nearer.


	5. Action

**~When Cute Girls Go Bad~**

**Chapter Five: Action**

"Someone call me?"

Suddenly there was a new - but familiar - voice. Snivy, Emolga, and Gothita looked up just in time to see Oshawott spring out of nowhere. He planted himself firmly between Snivy and Excadrill, whipped out his shell blade, and held it in front of him. He wasn't a second too soon - the next moment Excadrill's Horn Drill hit his shell.

"NO!" Gothita shouted in frustration. Emolga's jaw had dropped open.

Horn Drill is a powerful move and Oshawott did get forced back, but his shell was also so strong for something so small. When Excadrill realized that his attack wasn't working, he turned just a tiny bit, wrenching the shell out of Oshawott's hands.

"YES!" shouted Gothita.

Oshawott jumped back just in time as Excadrill lunged at him. He tried to get his shell, but when it was just within reach, Frillish used Water Pulse to knock it away.

"Oshawott, look out!" Snivy cried out weakly.

Oshawott looked up and saw that Excadrill was just about to dig his steel claws in from above. He jumped away and retaliated with Aqua Jet. The attack pushed Excadrill back, making him lose his balance. He ended up landing ungracefully on Frillish, who had no time to get away from his big falling behind.

During this Oshawott had retrieved his shell and attacked both his opponents with Razor Shell. Finally, they were lying out cold on the ground.

"NO, NO, NO!" shouted Gothita. Her concentration broke and Snivy's bonds disappeared. Now it was Emolga's turn to glare at her snapping, "What do you think you're doing, Gothita?!"

Meanwhile, Snivy fell to the ground but Oshawott was by her side in a jiffy. "Snivy, are you all right?" he asked anxiously, helping her up.

She sat up, trying to ignore the pain in her head. "I'm OK," she said quietly.

Oshawott didn't look convinced. "Are you sure?" he stammered. "Those wounds don't look so good..."

"I'm OK, really," Snivy said reassuringly. "Don't worry about me." Her face still looked composed and serious despite the nasty cuts and bruises, but there was warmth in her voice.

Oshawott couldn't really explain why he liked her, but... He just did.

That was when Gothita broke the spell by stamping her foot furiously. "Aaaargh, you'll pay for this, Snivy!" she shouted. "I'll get my revenge yet! Mark my words!"

And then she hightailed it out of there, followed by Excadrill and Frillish, who had just revived.

Emolga did too, but not before she stole one last envious glance at Snivy and Oshawott.

* * *

...

OK, so Emolga admitted it. She was jealous because Oshawott was more interested in Snivy instead of herself. She was sorry their plan failed.

But another part of her was relieved. She'd had enough of following Gothita around and obeying her instructions. Gothita may look harmless, but she was _very_ pushy.

As Emolga returned to the group and her Trainer Iris (Scraggy and Axew were already there, thank goodness), she went back to being a cute and rather tricky Trainer's Pokémon stealing others' apples for lunch.

At least, of course, until she met Gothita again.


	6. Two

**~When Cute Girls Go Bad~**

**Chapter Six: Two**

Meanwhile, back in the secluded part of the forest, Oshawott was treating Snivy's wounds with Oran Berry juice.

"How did you know I was here, Oshawott?" Snivy asked. "I thought you were with Ash when I followed Emolga into the forest."

"At first, yes," Oshawott said. "But then I heard Emolga talk about picking apples, so... you know..." He blushed sheepishly. "I decided to tag along."

"I should have known," Snivy rolled her eyes. "But hey, thank you for saving me. If it wasn't for you, I would have been a skewered snake."

Oshawott smiled rather shyly. "Don't mention it," he said. "That's what teammates do, right?" He couldn't bring himself to say something else than 'teammates', and he quickly turned back to the task he was doing. "Ouch, these wounds must hurt."

"Ash's going to be surprised when I come back battered like this." Snivy put a hand to her cheek. It stung and when she looked at it, it was bloody. She winced. "Ugh. What am I going to tell him?"

"You mean you're not going to tell him about Emolga?" Oshawott looked at her with surprise.

"No," Snivy replied.

"Why not?"

"Well, if I did tell him, Iris would get really mad at Emolga. What if she even decided to release her?"

Oshawott's eyes widened. "Why do you care?"

"It's because..." Snivy was silent for a moment, "I know how much Iris loves Emolga. And I know that... Uh... Parting with someone you love is really hard. It feels really frustrating when you can't be with the one you love. Someone made me realize that."

Oshawott said nothing but continued to stare at her.

"You're so kind, Snivy," Oshawott said softly. "If I were you, I would've wanted Emolga gone. You really amaze me sometimes."

Snivy smiled. "Thanks." Her smile got wider. "And besides, even if I did tell Ash, Emolga might simply act all helpless and innocent so no one believed me - or zap everyone like last time." She smirked.

"Oh yeah," Oshawott groaned. "She got me by surprise back then."

"Well, she still wasn't good enough to get me!" Snivy laughed.

Finally, Oshawott finished treating Snivy's wounds. "Let's get back," he said. "Are you sure you're strong enough to walk back to camp, or do you need help?"

"Don't worry. I can walk back," Snivy said, but then she playfully added, "Or should I say _run_ back!" She broke off on a run, shouting over her shoulder, "Last one there is a Garbodor!"

Oshawott was taken by surprise, but then he ran after Snivy.

Yup. Snivy has never ceased to amaze him.

THE END


End file.
